


Rólegur Kúreki

by HakiHaki



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HakiHaki/pseuds/HakiHaki
Summary: Seven separate sections, seven flowing events. Let volleyball be the key to romance.(Read Fall on Me by Andrea Bocelli and Matteo Bocelli if you wanna see what i feel) (During the kitchen confession)THE FORMATTING IS REALLY WEIRD, AND IT'S NOT LETTING ME EDIT IT PROPERLY. HERE'S THE LINK TO IT ON MY TUMBLR: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hakihaki
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)
Kudos: 2





	Rólegur Kúreki

DRAUMALAND:  
Desperate times call for desperate measures. But when you’re about to play one of the most important games of your life, getting angry about having your headphones ripped out is reasonable. Especially when you’re listening to ‘Get Down’ from Six.  
(Playing with big dick energy is a key to success)  
Being a Captain sucks in these kind of moments. Mako wanted to say something. Anything. But, half of his team was shouting at him to pay attention, the opponent had arrived. The Bagermoles.  
They moved in two circles, almost protecting something in the middle like how guards would protect a prince. Ha! A prince of volleyball? His team would be the first to call Mako that, considering how much sweat he tripped on. (It was quite gross but funny to watch) The inner circle was probably the starters, and the prince the Bagermole captain. And of course, Mako couldn’t see his face. Such a short boy? Doesn’t he know that this is a tall boy sport?  
Then the circle broke.  
Mako would have taken his headphones out to see better. Because that always works. The captain was certainly attractive, but Mako couldn’t put his finger on why. Was it the cute but slightly large nose? The glimmering eyes? The way he would attempt to fan himself with his shirt? Mako couldn’t tell. But it was time to play. Correction. It was time to crush this slightly pretty boy.  
The game began when the captain shook hands. “Mako,” Mako said, letting his name serving as a complete introduction, Damn! This grip was tight, the proper handshake time long gone.  
“Wu,” he said and only then was Mako’s hand released. “May the best win.”  
Mako could only chuckle to himself as he walked to his favourite spot, front row middle. The perfect position for setting. Not that he was a setter. Truth be told, he joined the team as a wing spiker. But hours spent setting and receiving to himself while Bolin and his band played on and on turned him crazy for being the mitochondria of his team.  
A Bagermole served, touching the top of the net and falling right to the left of him. It was caught (of course. He trained his team long and hard for moments just like this) and sent in the air towards his way.  
Calculating….  
Calculating….  
Fire!  
The ball was launched perfectly in the air and spiked right into the center of the Bagermole court. Good. Mako had the perfect view of the gleaming smile sliding off of Wu’s face. A tiny baby smile crept onto his own. Then Wu stole it, a terrifying grin stealing Mako’s crack in the strong facade he forced himself to carry. Uh? What’s that about?  
“Fuck yeah, Mako! You serve that shit!” Bolin screeched from the stands.  
“Setting, Bo,” Mako murmured, running a hand through his hair as he smiled softly. He didn’t need to turn around to know that Asami and Korra were holding Bolin down and possibly forcing socks down his mouth to keep him from shouting. (A long story)  
When playing a sport, it’s easy to feel good about yourself. Feel too good, and your movements get sloppy. The FireFerrets served the ball a little far, but a Bagermole kept the ball in play. They setted… three boys went up in the air.  
And Wu pulled a fucking Hinata Shoyou.  
His small twig of a body flew in the air, and Mako was too starstruck to relaize that the ball was aimed at him. He received it solely out of reflex. Fuck! That means he couldn’t set, and unless the libero did a fancy turn-jump-set or somebody else setted for him, there wouldn’t be a spike.  
That’s how the first set went, FireFerrets leading 25-22. Too close. Way to close. Whoever won this game would be the team for semi-regionals. That’s too big of a thing to lose. This was not a practise game, no matter how much Wu smiled at him through the net.  
They were right infront of each other, eyes locking as the referees bickered about a call. “I’m calling you Kúreki. Like it?” Wu said with an upwards nod of his head. Mako stammered as his left wing snickered. “I’d cover my head if I were you, Kúre. Your current server’s currently lacking on his jump floats.”  
Mako scoffed, but sure enough, the serve was faulty. Sure, they ended up working and getting that point, but Wu grinning made Mako feel uneasy. What was a Kúre anyway? It sounds like that coffee marker, Keurig?  
Forget that. There’s a game to play. Points were exchanged. Back and forth the ball went, soaring in the air. Funny that such a little thing could dictate entire futures. Like Mako’s. If he could get into a good college on a volleyball scholarship, Bolin and his band wouldn’t need to go busking and their hustling days would be long behind them. Not that they hustled. If Bolin found out what Mako would do after a bad day of job hunting? Living in the city has its perks, and stealing makes a delicious secret flavour.  
At the end of the game, the second set ended the game. It didn’t matter that the FireFerrets had to play for four extra points do the the trailing-set-point-rule that wasn’t really called that. They won, and the Bagermoles lost. A victory!  
Despite losing, Wu didn’t look too upset when he shook Mako’s hand. “See you around, Kúre,” he said with his typical grin. Mako raised his eyebrows. Wu lost. He wouldn’t see Wu around because Wu lost. No semi-regionals for him. So what did that gleam in his eyes stand for?  
Bolin almost tackled Mako, Korra right behind with her jiggling backpack. Asami was panting when she caught up, re-tying her hair as she stood up straight. “Sorry,” she got out.  
“Don’t even! You shouldn’t be running at all!” Korra slid her arm across Asami’s waist while Mako continued his scolding. “Are you drinking enough water? Eating enough? Do you feel like you have to pass out at all?”  
Asami giggled. “They’re just hormones,” she said with a soft smile, “You don’t need to worry.” The dynamic quickly shifted. “You need to drink!” She spun Korra around and pulled two water bottles out of the backpack. “One for energy, and one for your throat.”  
They were quickly grabbed and chugged, Korra laughing at this. “You wanna go home an recharge?” she asked. Like he wanted to do anything else.  
The four of them headed over to Asami’s house, seeing as she had the biggest house that wasn’t a boat ride away. It’s also where Korra kept her drum set. Turns out monks aren’t that into rock and roll.

Once they had arrived, Mako drifted off into the kitchen. It was a routine. And he needed water. Two bottles weren’t enough. They gave him enough energy to walk home, but talking in the lower octave hurt. And his binder was digging into his skin. “I’m getting changed,” he yelled to the living room after he drank a half-bottle. A shout for a reply. Mako couldn’t make out the words, but it should be fine. Asami’s house is full of hidden rooms.  
He should have gotten changed before leaving the school. His shirt was all sweaty, binder baking his skin. Oh man! He should put this in the wash right away! Is this seriously how he smelt in front of Wu?  
Wait a hot second.  
Why does Mako care? This boy is calling him a coffee cup, and all Mako can do is think about him.  
Mako shut his eyes tight. Just to make it a little more bearable. The binder went over his head, and the baggy t-shirt was put on quickly put on in its place. Not too bad. He was comfortable now.  
What to do? He could either work on his setting, or watch the band practise. Each step made him feel like he was about to fall. Sitting down and listening to bickering it was.  
The band wasn’t the worst thing in the world. It was nowhere near the best either. Korra was the group ‘leader’, but it was hard to bark corrections when you’re hacking away on the drums. Bolin was the singer, and was on bass, which is weird and uncommon and kinda weird that it’s uncommon. Guitarists are usually the ones who sing the bops. Not for this band. Asami could shred on the guitar as she sang the loveliest backing-vocals, but flat out taking the lead? No. She claimed that she didn’t want her voice to suddenly drop into the lower octave (reasonable), but wouldn’t even try hitting high notes during practise. Oh well. As long as she’s comfortable.  
Hours went by. Mako ended up taking a nap while the band played cover after cover. Soothing sounds of his true home filled him. 

ELTUM SOLINA:  
It wasn’t supposed to be like this. Mako had trained his team as best as he could for a week after the last game. Everything was getting repetitive at this point. Nothing he could do about it.  
So why was he doing this? A full week later, and he was still hunched at his small desk, headphones plugged in and watching another one of Wu’s games. Again.  
It wasn’t like Wu was an amazing player. Mako could knock him out with a single punch, maybe even just glare at him hard to make the small boy crumble. So why was Mako here? It was... something in the was Wu effortlessly rose and fell through the air, posture so close to being familiar. But why? Was was Wu constantly on his mind?  
Whenever Mako tried coaching his team (because the coach had broken... something, and was constantly stuck at home for it), his mind was filled with how his team didn’t move like Wu. But he couldn’t place it to correct them. He couldn’t tell them to be faster because Wu wasn’t faster. Wu didn’t jump higher than his team, didn’t say weird stuff that his team didn’t say (coffee cup aside), didn’t take any risk that Wu didn’t take. So how was this shrimp of a boy better than Mako’s entire team?  
Mako clicked on another video. He has school tomorrow. Coach emailed and said he would have a new team member tomorrow. And yet, Mako couldn’t stop watching. The aftermath of playing against great players can be worst than the actual match. Tonight will be a sleepless night. 

NAER THER:  
There’s a half hour between the end of school and the start of volleyball practise. It’s meant for homework, but Mako often watched his friends goof off in the band room. It was during the cover of some emo song, ten minutes before Mako had to leave, that the band room door opened.  
And guess who walked in.  
Wu. Walking like was a scared puppy at first. The second he saw that Mako was in the room, this scared walk turned into a rich boy... ‘swagger’, for lack of a better word. “I was told you’d be in here,” he said with an upwards nod, putting his weight into his back foot and crossing his arms over his chest.  
Silence. All eyes were on Mako, so he said, “Me?” while pointing at himself.  
“Of course. You are the captain, aren’t you, Kúre?”  
Mako wanted to scream. What is a Kúre? But, he forced himself down and said, “Why do you want to know? You don’t go to school here.” And then he remembered. Everything clicked, and Wu was grinning like some sort of demon-child. Of course. Wu was the new student, Mako’s newest member, and the two of them had to work together in order to become the best team across the world.  
Because his life couldn’t get any worse.  
Looking back, he was wrong. So very very wrong. Because as they walked to the gym together, Mako asked a single question, only for Wu to begin spinning long words out of his mouth. Sentence after sentence. Mako didn’t even remember what the question was. Wu was still talking as they went into the locker room to get changed.  
And he still talked as Mako took his shirt off, glad that his binder looked like a tank top. Since Wu was new (even if he’s an amazing player), today would be an easy day to get him familiar with the team. Normally, Mako would not wear his binder to do sports.  
If Wu saw the binder, he said nothing of it. 

FIMM:  
Mako would be lying if he said he wasn’t glad Wu was on the team. While the first day was awful (Left out solely because Mako didn’t even know where to begin on it), it only took a week to get into a solid order of business.  
Wu was happy to teach all of his secrets. The ones that he thought were secrets at least. None of Mako’s questions were answered, and now he had more to add to his list. This would be fine, if his team understood the material taught to them. And while it only took a moment to Mako to decipher what Wu was trying to say, his team was left in the dust for the majority of practise. Not good. But, for the sake of this narrative, we must look past that and onto the next point.  
The thing that Wu was the most proud of was his brain. Sure, it had its moments on the court. But outside of that? Mako knew that Wu was smart. The small boy just refused to prove it to him.  
Until a rough month after Wu’s arrival. It was after practise, Wu helping Mako put the net into the closet. Mako would admit, he was more focused on not dropping the heavy net than listen to Wu.  
“And that’s why Iroh failed in his conquering of Ba Sing Se,” Wu concluded with a flourish, plonking the net down to pose dramatically.  
What? “I thought that Iroh had a redemption arc, which helped Zuko to have his, and that’s why Avatar Aang was able to learn firebending and defeat Ozai?”  
Wu sighed. “That’s true. But Iroh is technically a war criminal. Everybody forgets that!”  
Mako shoved the net to the back wall, huffing as he went. “Why do you know all of this stuff?”  
A great question! If only he had paid attention! It was answered before, used as the conversation starter. Wu had said his interest in history, and had perked up when Mako gave a grunt of reply. Of course, that grunt was because Wu had very little arm strength and left Mako to hold the majority of the net. Oh well.  
Mako noticed how down Wu looked. “You ever listen to ‘six’?” he asked softly. Wu looked up and shook his head. “It’s this musical about the six wives of King Henry the Eighth. I don’t know where ‘England’ or ‘France’ is. Probably a Northern Water Tribe village or something.”  
Beaming (from one. The other wasn’t frowning, so that’s close enough), the two left the closet and into the next problem.  
Mako’s friends were waiting for him right where they always did. But something was wrong. He could feel it.  
It was Asami who got shoved forward. She glared at her girlfriend before turning to Mako and said, “A tree fell on my house, so we don’t know where to have band practise,” as easily as someone says what they want for lunch. Two jaws dropped. “It’s only the West Hall!” As if that would soothe anything!  
“Are you okay?” Mako got out.  
“Duh. I’m staying with Korra until I’m allowed back, and yeah. It’s fine.” Under her breath, she added, “Her washing machine sucks.”  
At least she was safe. “You guys wanna come over my house?” Wu asked quietly. Everyone turned to him. There wasn’t much said, but he had no lines, which was weird for him. “I have some band equipment? And snacks?”  
Snacks being the golden word, Bolin convinced Korra, who convinced Asami. And an extra look from Wu got Mako in to. How a band practise turned into a sleep over? It all happened very quickly, as Bolin was a master persuader. The four followed Wu to his house. 

FEIMIN:  
Mako needed to stop accidentally stop befriending rich people and not finding out until he visited. This is the second time. It’s weird that it even happened a first, but yeah.  
First, Wu showed the band where everything was. A huge room! Maybe bigger than the one in Asami’s house! If she had an ounce of jealousy, it was impossible to detect. The band branched off to do... band stuff. Tune guitars. Whack drums. That sort of thing.  
This left Mako and Wu alone. Alone in a giant house where anything could happen. They stood next to each other, watching the band strum from a floor above, elbows on the railing. One simple move could lead them to fall. One simple slip-up....  
“You wanna work on receives?” Wu said, mainly to break the silence. But working with his hands would turn into working his mouth, and Mako was smart enough to keep up with him. It was nice, being able to talk to someone and have them understand.  
A nod. Wu led the way to this bare room. Against one was was a rack of weights and some exercise equipment. Wu walked past it and pick up a volleyball that was previously hidden.  
A toss in the air, then a bump to Mako, who received it with ease. This went on for a bit in silence. They were waiting for the other to mess up. Because once one mess up happened, all other mistakes wouldn’t hurt as much. Wait. Is this a game to impress? Both are captains. Both know how to play this game. What started as a bonding moment disguised as a time killer had now turned into a battling to win hearts. The heart of the loser. Because that makes sense.  
Technically, neither lost. An hour (yes. Sixty minutes. Mako is built for stamina while Wu was better at angling his receives. In other words. Wu angled the ball so that Mako would have to run to get it, giving him a second to recharge before Mako sent it back.) later, Bolin came crashing through and managed to spike it. This happened a lot.  
“We kinda want food,” Bolin said, scratching the back of his neck to look sheepish. He was not sheepish. He was hungry, and he would have gotten food himself is he knew where it was. But this was Wu’s house, and since it’s built like a maze, it was better to follow the owner instead of getting lost.  
So, the three picked up Korra and Asami, who were discussing a potential ‘set-list’ (it wasn’t like they got any gigs), and went off in search of the kitchen.

As Mako would soon find out, Wu could not cook. Huge cabinets filled the kitchen, and Wu wasn’t allowed to touch any of it. He could have foods that didn’t require the oven or stove, excluding store-bought ramen and chicken nuggets. It’s not like he burned the house down or anything. Ha. Ha. Ha....  
In other words. unless the group wanted take-out (again), it was up to Mako to make something.  
There was a lot to work with. Like, a lot. Mako didn’t even know where to start. Just make something simple, then add some meat. Meat is always the best part. Well, Wu had a ton of noodles, and the freezer had to have some meat in it. So, a pot of water was boiled as Mako began digging in the freezer. Beef or chicken. Beef or chicken? Beef.  
Holding the frozen beef with both hands, he lit it on fire. Nothing to burn it! Just defrost it in record time.  
Wu’s mouth dropped. “You never told me you were a fire bender!” he practically screeched.  
“Never came up.”  
“And you don’t use this to your advantage against opponents?”  
Mako glared at Wu. “There are rules against that kind of stuff. And most of the guys are benders. You didn’t ask them?”  
That left Wu to stammer and choose a different tactic. “Are you guys holding out on me?” he said, sending an accusing finger to the three in the background.  
Bolin had barely said, ‘Earthb-’ when Korra jumped on the table and yelled, “I’m the Avatar!”  
“Shouldn’t you be off keeping the peace then?”  
She thought for a moment. “I don’t know. This timeline’s confusing.” She then looked through Wu’s head, which was slightly scary since she’s usually so upbeat. But people have layers. Upbeat people can rest every once in a while. Never forget that.  
The beef was defrosted by the odd laws of stuff working. A pan was buttered, and the beef began cooking. It was then Mako realized, there were no vegetables. None. Absolutely none. There was a bunch of pears, but putting that with beef and noddles would taste weird.  
He turned to Wu (as best he could. He was crouching at the moment) and said, “Where are all the vegetables?” as best as he could without laughing. Here was all this food, all carbs and protein and even some cheese sticks, and no vegetables or fruit? Who was stocking this kitchen?  
“I think they smell weird.”  
If his friends weren’t watching, Mako might have strangled Wu. Teammate/other or not. Why other? Why is that there? Unless, Wu is something more than a teammate? Like, there’s potential to become best friends? Mako shuddered. He had volleyball as a best friend. Nothing more was needed.

Dinner was eaten in silence. It was bland in the absence of spices and herbs (because those smelled too), but overall, it was good. The second they were done, the band took off, tossing their dishes in the sink without looking back. Really? It didn’t take to long to soap them up and water them down! Even a rinse would have been appreciated.  
Mako sighed and got up to clean the dishes. Because there was nothing better to do. Every dish that he scrub clean was quickly taken by Wu to get dried off. They worked in silence, which of course sucked for Wu. So, as an attempt to be nice, Mako asked, “Do you wanna talk about something?” Please note how he used slang. That’s rare.  
“Sure.”  
But he didn’t say anything else. And it didn’t look like he was thinking. So, being the idiot that he can be, Mako blurted out that question that was in the back of his mind his Wu came to his school. “Why did you move?”  
Wu was quiet. Fuck. Mako knew he made the wrong dialogue choice, felt it as he spoke. And yet, it was out. Not taking it back now.  
“My mom died.”  
Double fuck.  
But Wu wasn’t done. “It’s... not as bad as you think. She was a transphobic bitch, but I can’t say I’m glad that she’s dead. Because she’s gone, I have the chance to be myself. But she was also my mother. You know?”  
Mako didn’t know. His parents died before he had his gender crisis. But, he understood how losing a person due to being homophobic and/or transphobic felt. So him turning the water off to look Wu in the eyes purely and say, “I’m here if you want to talk.”  
For some reason, Wu laughed. “No offense, Kúre, but how would you be able to understand everything?”  
And because Mako is an idiot with lightning reflexes, he sighed and shrugged his shirt off. His skin was freezing. But Wu’s small gasp upon seeing his bare binder made the moment worth it. “I think I have a small clue,” Mako muttered. One liners weren’t his strong point.  
Stammers fell out of Wu’s mouth. They stopped as his fingers clutched the bottom of his shirt. Eyes shut tightly, he ripped it off over his head.  
Ying and Yang.  
They don’t know how they got there, but they were on the kitchen floor, talking about binders. “Bolin got me my first one. It was two sizes too big and had worms-on-a-string on it,” Mako said with a smile to the floor. (He was so beautiful. Where’s his magazine picture?)  
“I had a friend give me mine,” Wu said. His voice lost its ‘pep’ as he added on, “My old team knew I was out. They were really cool about it! But word got out. I don’t know who said what, but the whole school knew, and the whole school hated me. It wasn’t safe. And to make the whole thing more chaotic, mother died. So, my Aunt took me in here and promised to help me transition.”  
It was quiet with that. An idea popped into Mako’s head. “Do you have a sewing kit?” he asked. A weird thing to ask after everything Wu just said. But, the answer was yes. “Whenever Bolin fixes my clothes, he sews something cute into them. You wanna do that?”  
There was nothing that could compare to Wu’s smile. Not to Mako. “To my room!” he said like a battle cry, jumping to his feet and extending a hand to help Mako up. They grabbed hands. Wu began running to his room, and Mako would swear upon anything that he had never felt more alive in his life. This rush of the court dulled in memory of this moment.  
Asami stuck her head out of the ‘band’ room as the two ran past. “Hot boy shit!” Mako called out behind him, a pure smile stuck on his face.  
“You guys suck!” Asami yelled back.  
In the bedroom (which by the way, was way bigger than any bedroom should have been), Wu began climbing on the dresser. Mako watched as he pushed a panel in the ceiling and a box slowly floating down. What a strange contraption! Wu took out a key from the box and stuck it into the wall. A door opened. How? That’s amazing!  
“I like working with my hands,” Wu admitted as he jumped down. That... answers nothing. But, Wu is a genius, and this is just another piece to prove it. They walked in through the door.  
The first bedroom was like a giant hotel room. This room was a sensory board. One wall was covered in different scraps of fabric. A bunk bed, with a blanket hiding the bottom bed. Dim faery lights all over the room. It was chaotic, but everything about it screamed Wu.  
He went to his desk and pulled out a sewing kit. “What’s the plan?” he asked, handing the kit over.  
“You have any oversized t-shirts?” Wu sighed and went to his dresser. A t-shirt and a hoodie were pulled out. “You wanna make... buddy binders?”  
Wu laughed. “You are so weird!” The t-shirt was flung over as Wu turned around and slid the straps of his binder off. Mako turned around and did the same. The new items were put on, and the binders were taken off.  
Mako looked at his shirt. “You’re really making me wear enemy propaganda?” he joked. At least the Bagermole shirt was comfy!  
Binders were traded. Mako took some white thread and looked at Wu. “This is gonna sound stupid,” Wu said, “But do you wanna do the Ying and Yang signs?”  
“Sounds good.”  
So Mako began stitching the white thread into Wu’s black binder. They talked as if they’d known each other their entire lives. 

Rólegur Kúreki:  
Wu didn’t come out to the team. But he didn’t hold back. Not that he ever held back. But, at least to Mako, Wu was done pretending to be something he wasn’t.  
It might have been this sudden display of confidence, or maybe even the sleepover itself, but Mako found himself looking forward to spending time with Wu.  
And it hit him right as he gave Wu another perfect set. Such a simple smack of the ball practically took the air out of Mako’s lungs. The ball thudded on the other side of the court. Nothing was more beautiful to Mako. But this wasn’t the thing that set his heart on fire. He was aware that Wu was pretty and smart and an amazing player, but Mako still had his heart set on volleyball.  
It was actually after that practise that Wu ran up to him. “Yo! Kúre!” Mako stopped and waited for Wu to catch up. “I’m like three seconds away from chicken-ing out, so just listen to this song. Please?” He shoved a slip of paper into Mako chest before running away in the direction of his house.  
Mako looked at the paper. ‘Rólegur Kúreki‘ was written in sloppy writing. He gave it glances as he walked home with his friends.  
At home, he looked it up. It was a beautiful song, but it was in a language he didn’t understand. He loved it. It was at that moment that he would pin-point exactly how he felt about Wu. Still, he wanted to know what the song was about. A quick search to him that the song was in Icelandic, and that it meant Quiet Cowboy.  
WHAT?

ESJAN:  
“You’ve been calling me a petname for cowboy this entire time?” Mako screeched at Wu the second the captain laid eyes on the poor boy.  
(The locker room boys looked at each other before slipping away.)  
“You listened to it?”  
“Yeah I listened to it! I listened to a lot of stuff you say.” Like an idiot, Mako went red at his own words. A sigh. “I shouldn’t do this before practise,” he said, voice soft, “But I have something to say.” Wu sucked in a breath. “I like you. Is there a chance you like me?”  
Silence. Wu looked dumbfounded. “You’re joking.” Mako was not joking. “I’ve been flirting with you nonstop (!) since the beginning. What do you ‘a chance?’ Huh? What’s that supposed to mean?”  
Mako was confused. A pretty boy was yelling, because pretty boy liked him? “We need to get to practise,” Wu said. Mako wanted to say that they could be a few minutes late, the team would understand, but Wu continued with, “If it’s not a problem with you, would you like to date me?”  
“That sounds good.”  
The two grinned at each other like idiots. It was time for volleyball.


End file.
